Let's Step Onto The Balcony
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Momo and Bakugo are at an event for pro heroes when they decide to get some fresh air on the balcony. [BakuMomo] [Established Relationship, Aged Up Characters, NSFW, Smut, Public Sex, Oral Sex]


The night was still young. The room was filled with pro heroes dressed in their best, full but not crowded. Events such as these were important. Heroes needed to be on the same page, to present a united front, and that made it necessary to come together for large discussion on occasion. That didn't mean that she enjoyed these events however. Momo had never before lamented the slow passing of time so much. She tipped her glass to her lips and sipped languidly on her wine.

The open balcony was to her back, the breeze providing a lovely breath of fresh air. There were long tables of finger foods and drinks on the sides of the room. There was a stage at the front where various heroes had gone up to make talking points and discuss recent events that could change the current landscape; Retirements, disasters, etc.

"This fucking sucks," Bakugo said beside her. He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt beneath that matched her dress. He looked grumpy and petulant, resting his hands on his hips and glaring at nothing in particular. She didn't have the heart to scold him when she was feeling similarly. She leaned against him as she took another sip of her drink.

"How long is left?" She asked softly.

"Too long," He responded. "If I have to listen to Icy Hot do one more fucking speech, I'm gonna lose it." He clenched his fist in front of her, but resisted the explosion that would usually accompany the action.

She laughed. "Is that jealousy speaking?" She asked.

"The fuck would I have to be jealous about?" He asked.

"Not being asked to speak?" She offered with a smile. She was only teasing, she knew that he hated making speeches, but he also hated being showed up.

"Whatever," He snapped. He placed one hand on her hip and buried his face in her neck. "There are better things I could be spending my time on."

Momo inhaled deeply, her hand tightening around the stem of her glass. It shouldn't be so easy for him to ignite a fire in her, but just being close to him made her want... more. She took another sip and his hand rested on hers, entwining their fingers around the glass. He pulled the glass to his own lips and finished her drink. She was watching him closely as she asked, "What would you rather be doing?"

He turned his head to meet her gaze, looking deep into her eyes and tightening his hand on her hip as he asked, "Do you really have to ask?"

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, but she told herself the flush was because of the drink and not... She swallowed the thought. Her heart was beating faster. Without thinking, her body pressed back into his. "What are you thinking, Katsuki?"

He took the glass from her hand and placed it on the nearby table. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "Let's go to the balcony."

"In the middle of his speech?" She asked.

"While no one is paying us much attention." Bakugo added. He began to push her subtly backwards, leering at her with a predatory grin. Momo allowed him to corner her easily, until her back was pressing against the balcony's railing and her hands had curled it. "Nice to get some fresh air, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

Her heart was beating faster and she found herself smiling at him. "Very refreshing," she told him. "Potentially distracting to those inside."

"Oh yeah? Guess we should be more considerate," he said. He pulled her off to one side, pulling her into a kiss as they moved into a corner of the balcony. They couldn't be easily seen from here, but they could still be seen. Momo didn't want to admit that this was her weakness, but it most certainly was. Excitement was humming through her as one of his hands wound around her waist while the other was on her thigh, seeking the slit in her dress through which he could touch her skin. His fingers danced along the crevice of her thigh before he tugged at the waistband of her panties and leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "Give me the word."

Her eyes darted to the open balcony door again. No one was looking their way and no one would be able to see them easily. She licked her lips excitedly before meeting his gaze. "Do it," She told him.

"You better hold on," he told her. Bakugo grinned wickedly as he slowly tugged her underwear down, lowering himself as he did so. He kept eye contact with her the entire time, lifting her leg and putting it on his shoulder.

Momo's face flushed as she watched him and she wrapped her hand around the balcony railing. He leaned forward, disappearing under her dress and she gasped softly as she felt his tongue prodding at her folds. One of his hands wrapped around her thigh where it rested on his shoulder and with the other hand he spread open her folds. She let out a low whine as he licked a stripe along her folds, then she bit her lip to stop herself from making any more sounds.

Bakugo didn't hold back. He began to lap at her quickly, swirling his tongue around her clit. She could stop her hips from moving as she tried to get closer to him. Her grip tightened on the railing. She closed her eyes as she lost herself in the sensation.

Then he pulled back, moving his tongue lower until he was licking at her entrance. Her body was hot. There was an aching in her core and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to Bakugo. She slid her hand into his hair and pulled him closer, her hips helplessly trying to grind against him. He didn't protest the treatment, allowing her to guide his movements. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs as he returned to her clit, flicking it with his tongue and surprising her into making a breathless moan.

"Bakugo!" Her voice was soft and needy. She gripped his hair tighter as she felt herself nearing her peak. He increased the pressure of his tongue as he swirled it around her clit, relentlessly licking and flicking her. He moved faster and faster, the movement of her hips increasing along with his pace. She felt helpless as she was dragged along by her passion. So close to what she wanted, just on the edge. Waiting. Wanting. Until she finally crested and tumbled over the edge, letting out a shuddering breath before pressing a hand on her mouth to contain her sounds.

Bakugo didn't let up. If anything, his movements became more frenzied. She couldn't stop herself from whining as the sensations drove her wild. Her body was on fire, her mind was hazy. Her thighs closed around his head as the over stimulation made her tense up and he just used on of his hand to hold her open, wrapping his other arm around her thigh. She was whimpering and whining, unable to stop herself. He held her hips in place as they tried to thrust desperately against him.

He kept going, becoming more ferocious the more reactive she was. Her grip on the railing was so tight that she felt her fingers cramping. She was softly pleading for release. She felt herself pulsing, heat and wetness polling in her core. His tongue was steadily flicking and licking, faster and harder, and she just needed a little more before...

The exclamation escaped her before she could stop herself as a second orgasm hit her. Hard. Her body was trembling, her knees felt weak. If she wasn't trapped between the railing and Bakugo's body, she was sure she would have collapsed. The pleasure reverberated thought her entire body and despite her eyes opening, her vision seemed to go white for a moment.

Bakugo pulled back, his eyes focused on her intently when she came back to herself. He gently slipped her underwear back on, pulling them up her thighs and rising as he did so. He grinned at her proudly, licking his lips and pulling her closer.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are," He whispered to her. "I wonder if anyone could hear you. What do you think they'd think?"

Momo blushed bright red, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Don't say that!"

He chuckled, hugging her closer. "You can't hide out on the balcony the rest of the night," He told her.

"I know that," she told him. "Just..." She bit her lip.

Bakugo nuzzled her as he chuckled again. "You're fine. Nobody noticed," he assured her.

"Yaoyorozu?"

Momo jumped as she heard her name called, turning quickly to the open balcony door. "T-Todoroki!" She tried not to sound nervous and wasn't sure whether or not she succeeded. "You, um, finished your speech!"

"Yeah," Todoroki said as he moved closer to them. He nodded to Bakugo, who returned the gesture. "I saw you come out here, but I was worried when you didn't return. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry," She told him. "We just needed some fresh air."

Todoroki nodded. "I thought Bakugo may have been upset."

"Why would I be upset?" Bakugo asked.

Todoroki shrugged. "You have a short fuse, even these days. It seemed worthy it to check."

Momo giggled and Bakugo glared at her.

"Well, don't stay out here too long," He told them. "Midoriya was looking for you, but I told him to wait before coming out here. I thought you would appreciate some time along."

"Then what did you come out here for?" Bakugo asked.

Todoroki gave him a flat stare as he answered. "Midoriya is much louder and more easily perturbed than I am. If anything weird was happening, the whole room would know by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakugo demanded.

Todoroki looked between a both a few times. "After dealing with our class, I have a large list of weird things that could have been happening. Public murder wouldn't be the weirdest."

"Which of us would be doing the murder?" Momo asked.

Todoroki shrugged. "I was curious as to who would be murdered, because there was no guarantee someone else wasn't already out here."

"Your imagination is getting the best of you, Half and Half," Bakugo told him.

"Maybe," Todoroki answered. He returned inside without another word and Momo let out a relieved breath.

"That could have been really awkward," She said.

"Or really funny," Bakugo said.

Momo pushed him away playfully. "Don't tempt fate," she scolded.


End file.
